Naruhina oneshot 'adventures' at a storage room
by Meje2
Summary: Short one shot. Naruto has to help at the Hyuga household as punishment for his pranks.


AN: This oneshot is based on a picture I drew. Go to my dA account to see it, you'll find in my profile.

**'Adventures' at a storage room**

A certain blonde stood in front of the fifth Hokage, who was currently shouting at him for painting emoticons on the walls of the Hokage tower. He merely looked at her, waiting until she would stop her raging.

"Wipe that smirk of your face Naruto, you'll get a D-mission as punishment." "Fine whatever," the boy mentioned mumbled as he looked away. "Would you grow up already," Tsunade said as she skimmed her papers to search for a good punishment for the blonde. Unfortunately there weren't many; most of them had been given to genin teams. Her eye then fell upon an interesting mission.

"You'll go to Hyuga grounds and clean up the storage rooms." "What?! Can't they do that on their own?" the blonde whined, shooting the woman a glare. "No! Here, give this to Hiashi." She gave him a paper and before he left the office he stuck out his tongue to her.

With his hand behind his head he walked to the Hyuga grounds and knocked on the gate. It was opened by a branch member and when Naruto showed the paper he was let in and brought to Hiashi. "Uzumaki?" the Hyuga clan leader said surprised when he saw the blonde. Naruto was too stubborn to talk and just gave the paper Tsunade had given him. "What did you do this time?" Hiashi wanted to know as he signed the sixteen year old to follow him. "Painted faces on the boring walls of the Hokage tower," Naruto muttered with his hands hidden in his pockets. Hiashi let out a sigh and stopped a few moments later.

Naruto looked at the half open door and found Hinata in the room. "You'll help my daughter." Naruto merely nodded, afraid to say something at that moment.

In the mean time Hinata had looked up and stared at the blonde with a blush covering her cheeks.

"I want this room cleaned up by tonight, got that," Hiashi told Naruto who nodded. He gained a push in his back and Hiashi then left. Naruto gave the girl a smile. "Now this is a surprising turn of things," he grinned. The girl smiled back with still that blush. "What did you do that you end up with this?" she asked him somewhat shyly. "Do you mind I'm here?" Hinata quickly shook her head. Naruto gained a little bit of a sly smile on his face, he closed the door and walked over to her. With only a few inches between them Hinata started to get even redder than she was as her heartbeat went up.

He slowly bent over which made her close her eyes. "Good, because you would have to do all this alone otherwise," he whispered in her ear. A shiver ran through her spine. He straightened again and looked at the girl's face. "Let's start then, shall we?" "H-h-hai," Hinata mumbled.

She saw him create ten Kage Bunshin and blinked at how they quickly started carrying boxes, sorting out papers, pictures and files. She stared at the sight of it with surprise, then she turned to look to the boy right in front of her who was also watching the Kage Bunshin dealing with the job. After an hour everything was sorted out and cleaned up and the Kage Bunshin disappeared.

"Done," Naruto smiled. "Ye-yeah," Hinata said sounding disappointed, "So, you're going back home." "No, I'm gonna do something more interesting than cleaning up," the blonde said as he turned to the girl and wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes widened a little by the sudden event. "Na-Naruto-kun?" "We have barely been able to be together, heck we didn't even have the chance to tell your father we're going out," he said sounding somewhat sad. She rested her head on his chest. "Hm, but I don't want to tell him right now." "Huh, why not?" the blonde asked confused as he gently ran his hand through her hair. "Because right now I just want to be with Naruto-kun," she whispered into his vest.

This made Naruto blush and smile at the same time. He placed his hand under her chin and slowly and kindly made her look. He then pressed his lips on hers as he closed his eyes. His right hand made his way to the zipper of her hoodie which he slowly pulled down. Without stopping their kiss Hinata got rid of her hoodie which Naruto hang up on the small hat-rack behind them. He was surprised when he felt her opening his vest. He stopped the kiss because of this and stared her with a blush. She smiled at him, reaching the bottom of the zipper. He was taken aback when she kissed him and went with her hand under his shirt, stroking his belly. This step shocked him so much he pulled back with a red face. "Moh, Naruto-kun," the dark haired Hyuga girl pouted.

"Aren't we going a little too far? I mean where only four months together a-and we're in y-your h-house," he started stuttering at the end of the sentence because her hand had found its way under his shirt again; this time stroking his sides. "H-Hinata-chan?" "I don't care about it," she said with a blush. Without a second thought Naruto took out his vest and hung it up next to Hinata's. After that he got rid of his shirt as well which he just dropped on the floor as he kissed the girl in front of him again. She kissed him back as her hand went to his headband to untie it. She felt Naruto's left hand roaming over her back and then go into her trousers. It apparently wasn't enough because she felt him struggle a little to get into her panties as well.

Naruto unbuttoned his trousers to give his lower some more freedom with his right hand and then let his hand run over her upper body; ending at the bottom of her shirt. He placed his hand underneath it and slowly went up again; taking the shirt with him. At this point Hinata had placed her hand behind his head and her right leg between his which made him jump out of excitement.

---

"Hanabi, could you go get your sister and Naruto? They've been cleaning up non-stop for one and a half hour now so I think it's time for a break. Some tea and a snack will be appreciated." "Yes, father," Hanabi obeyed and went to the storage room. "O-nee-san, it's t-," Hanabi started whilst opening the door of the storage room.

However the girl couldn't continue when she saw the scene taking place in the room. She quickly closed the door and still in a daze and not believing what she just saw she walked back to the living room.

---

Hinata stopped the kiss they were sharing and looked at her boyfriend. "Did you hear that too?" "I didn't hear anything," he whispered as now both his hand run up her back finding their way towards her bra. Her shirt had joined Naruto's minutes ago. "It was probably my imagination," the girl muttered. "Hm," Naruto let out unclipping her bra, which she now realized. "Na-Naruto-kun?" she said alarmed.

He kissed her in her neck. "I can't?" he asked patiently into her neck. "I… I don't know," she whispered back. "Then I won't," he said and kissed her on her cheek as he tried to made his doing undone. However the clip happened to cause him quite some trouble. Unclipping had been some problem in itself but this was far more difficult. Hinata giggled which made Naruto grin uneasy. She placed her lips on his as she want with her left hand to her back to make Naruto let go of the bra. The fact it was still unclipped made him surprised, however he didn't stop the kiss. Hinata though, took a short break.

"If it's you, I'm okay with it," she softly said and continued the kiss.

---

Hanabi sat down at the tea table yet said nothing. "Hanabi, where's your sister and Naruto? I thought you were going to tell them to take a break." Before the girl could even say a thing, if she had tried that is, the door was opened again. Hiashi expected Hinata and Naruto though it was a branch member with none other than Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama? What brings you all the way here?" Hiashi asked. "Checking if Naruto is doing what he's supposed to do and is not painting on anything, breaking anything or whatever. Lately he's been in that mood again, I wonder what made him pull all the pranks again," the Hokage sighed. "Well they're still in the storage room," Hiashi said. "They?" Tsunade questioned as she raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Hinata is with him." Tsunade's eyes widened for a moment and then she coughed. "Hiashi you do realize that girl has a huge crush… no wait let me say that better, is completely in love with the boy?" "Yes I do," Hiashi answered to everyone's surprise as he stood up. "Is that why you let Hinata help Naruto?" Tsunade asked as she followed the man who was walking to the door with her eyes. "No, Hinata was already cleaning up in the storage." Now the Hokage went after the Hyuga who was walking towards the storage room.

---

The bra was dropped on the floor and Naruto stared at what he saw now. He blushed but wasn't the only one. Hinata turned her head away, somehow ashamed. Naruto got a smile on his face while looking at the gorgeous princess in front of him; feeling the luckiest man on earth. As he placed one of his hands on the newly revealed part of her body she jumped a little and gained ten shades of red covering her cheeks.

The blonde leaned a little to the side and pressed his mouth on hers to give her a short kiss. "Don't worry so much, you're gorgeous. I love you Hinata-chan," he whispered which made the girl gain tears in the corners of her eyes. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her half naked body against his.

Behind the couple the door opened and two adults were standing in the doorway. They started gaping at the scene in front of them. "WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Hiashi shouted freaked out and off guard. "Naruto you're exactly like Jiraiya, jumping a girl immediately." Naruto, who had stopped kissing his girlfriend the moment he heard the door open, looked a little over his shoulder. "You're wrong about that, Tsunade. We're already together for four months. The reason we didn't tell anyone yet is because we never had the time or chance," he told with a blush covering his face.

Hinata had burrowed her face in Naruto's chest, blushing greatly, feeling ashamed. Naruto gently ran his hand through her hair to calm her down. "Wh-wh-what?" Hiashi stuttered out of complete surprise, "Four months?" "Yes, sorry about not telling earlier. We just wanted to tell together but with all the missions we barely were able to see each other, let alone just being the two of us," the blonde explained as he turned back to look at Hinata again, since he felt she was crying; the tears fell on his bare skin.

Tsunade let out a long sigh as she stared at the two sixteen year old. Hiashi was still too freaked out to function properly. He straightened himself, closed his eyes, got a deep breath and then looked at the two again. "I will not tolerate such things in the house, especially not in a storage room, Uzumaki." "What things?" the blonde let out bluntly. "Y-you know," Hiashi muttered clearly still stunned about all this. Naruto looked over his shoulder to give the Hyuga leader a questing look as he raised an eyebrow. Hiashi started to blush, which made the blonde laugh inside himself.

Hinata dared to look up for a second and saw her father gaining a red face. "Having sex, I will no tolerate that," the man mumbled. Hinata once again hid herself in Naruto's chest but this time not to show she had to laugh at her father's acting. "Like we were planning to do such things," Naruto said back sheepish. "It looks very much like it, brat," Tsunade snapped and pointed over to the clothes on the floor. "Maybe," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders, "But could you two now give us some privacy." "I JUST SAID NO SEX." "THAT YOU KEEP THINKING ABOUT SEX AIN'T MY PROBLEM!" Naruto shouted back. This made Hiashi shut up as he resolutely turned around and left. Tsunade blinked a few times and followed the Hyuga leader after closing the door.

"About time," the blonde sighed and turned his attention back to the girl in his arms. Hinata looked up, giggling which made Naruto smile. He then let her go, gathered all the clothes and gave them to a confused Hinata. "Naruto-kun, what…?" He didn't let her finish her sentence as he picked her up and walked to the door. "Let's continue at a proper place, shall we." The girl in his arms blushed but nodded. She gave him direction to her room and when there Naruto closed the door behind him with his foot. "Now where were we?" he asked blushing slightly and placed the girl gently on the bed.

She gave him a smile and placed her hand behind his neck to pull him and kiss him.

---

Hiashi sat down near at the tea table. "I… what…" he started mumbling confused. A branch member came inside. "Ano, Hiashi-sama...?" "Yes?" he snapped. The young man facing the Hyuga clan leader seemed to be feeling uncomfortable. "I… just saw Hinata-sama being carried to her room by a blonde boy. They were both half naked…" At this point Hiashi slammed his hands on the table.

Hanabi finally shook out of her daze and stared at her father. "I just told them not to…to…" the man started. "Hiashi, Naruto said they weren't planning anything of that. Sheesh, I'm starting to believe Naruto is right; you keep thinking about it," the Hokage said and left.

As Hiashi blinked Hanabi gave her father a confused look. The two heard a loud thud which came from Hinata's room and both rushed over to it only to find two laughing teenagers on the floor. Both in all clothes again.

Hiashi let out a long and tired sigh while his oldest daughter was tickling her boyfriend. "I'm going to bed." "But… it's only three o'clock," Hanabi mumbled confused.

Hinata kissed Naruto on his cheek. "I love you too, Naruto-kun," she whispered. The blonde smiled blushing.

AN: I chickened out on the lemon…


End file.
